A Good Beginning
by dyhanyy
Summary: Mikazuki segera menyusul Yamanbagiri yang terlihat berjalan dengan cepat. Dia mengajak Yamanbagiri untuk melewati jalan yang Yamanbagiri tak pernah tahu. Banyak hal yang terjadi di sana. Mau tahu kejadian apa saja? Silahkan baca (Mikanba. Fanfic pertama saya dalam fandom Touken Ranbu. Shounen-ai of course. Alternate Universe. Enjoy)


**A Good Beginning by dyhanyy**

 **Disclaimer = Touken Ranbu © DMM/Nitroplus**

 **Warning = OOC, typos,** **shounen-ai** **, AU, dll**

 **R &R please ^_^**

"Kak Yamanbagiri, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Ayah dan Ibu bilang mereka akan pulang besok malam. Aku berangkat dulu. Ah! Iya, jangan lupa bangunkan kak Yamabushi, dia ada kuliah jam 8, sampai nanti,"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, kabari aku kalau mau pulang terlambat" si bungsu, Horikawa Kunihiro segera meninggalkan rumah setelah mendengar balasan kakaknya, ada piket kelas katanya jadi dia berangkat pagi. Yamanbagiri segera memakan sarapannya. Adiknya itu memang sangat pandai memasak, berhubung orang tua mereka sering keluar kota untuk urusan kerja, adiknya itu sering menggantikan posisi ibunya.

Urusan perut selesai, diapun harus membangunkan kakaknya dan itu adalah hal tersulit yang pernah ada. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan ke kamar kakaknya. Bagaimana cara dia membangunkan Yamabushi Kunihiro? Terlalu panjang untuk dituliskan, jadi simpan untuk suatu saat.

Yamanbagiri segera berangkat setelah berhasil membangunkan kakaknya.

"Aku berangkat, sarapanmu ada di meja, dan jangan tidur lagi. Aku tak mau kena omel Horikawa karena kau terlambat kuliah jam 8 nanti,"

"Dasar kau ini, sama cerewetnya dengan adikmu, ka, ka, ka. Yah, hati-hati di jalan," Tawa sang kakak yang sangat khas terdengar dan Yamanbagiri segera berangkat menuju kesekolahnya dan tak lupa dengan tudung jaket yang sekarang sudah dia naikkan sampai menutupi kepala.

"Sekali lagi melewati jalan utama yang sangat ramai, ini menyebalkan" Karena jalan di dekat rumahnya masih sepi, dia pun curhat sesaat pada angin. Hampir setiap hari saat berangkat sekolah dia mengatakan hal itu. Yamanbagiri kembali berjalan, tinggal beberapa langkah sampai keluar komplek perumahannya.

Dan dia sampai di jalan utama yang penuh dengan orang-orang berangkat itu kembali menarik tudung jaketnya, menghindari tatapan orang orang yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya. Dia tidak benci keramaian, dia hanya tak terlalu suka diperhatikan. Dia memang tipe penyendiri, wajah yang selalu datar, terlihat tak peduli sekitar, tapi ketika si bango mulai melancarkan aksinya lalu berkata "kaget kan?" di sekolah, dia akan tersenyum walaupun hampir tak terlihat.

Manik heterokromatik tengah itu memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang berjalan cepat seakan-akan dikejar sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Seragam yang digunakan sama dengannya, tentu saja karena mereka memang satu sekolah, satu angkatan, hanya saja tak sekelas.

Mikazuki, pemilik iris heterokromatik tengah itu segera berjalan menyusul Yamanbagiri. Pagi memang selalu ramai, jadi sedikit sulit untuk mengejar seseorang tanpa menabrak orang, walaupun Yamanbagiri terlihat sangat mudah berjalan cepat tanpa menabrak orang -atau mungkin Yamanbagiri memang tidak peduli-. Entah Yamanbagiri yang ingin melihat ke belakang -siapa tau dia memang dikejar benda imajiner buatannya sendiri agar dia termotivasi berjalan cepat- atau dia memang merasa ada yang mengejarnya, dia melihat ke belakang dimana Mikazuki seperti mengejarnya dan sedikit mengurangi kecepatan jalannya, menunggu Mikazuki yang segera menyusulnya dan sekarang berjalan di sampingnya. Dan ini menjadi hal yang sangat langka yang pernah dilakukan seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro -menunggu seseorang yang terlihat berusaha menyusulnya, apalagi orang itu tak terlalu dekat dengannya, sungguh prestasi yang membanggakan-.

"Jalanmu tadi cepat sekali, aku tidak melihat ada yang mengejarmu, jadi kenapa?" mereka berdua telah keluar dari jalan utama, ini seperti jalanan kecil di tengah taman, sejuk, banyak bunga dengan berbagai jenis, banyak pepohonan. Yamanbagiri tak pernah tau ada jalan seperti ini, dia selalu melewati jalan utama yang sangat ramai.

"Hm, aku ingin saja," simple sekali. Sesungguhnya itu bohong, tak sepenuhnya bohong sih, tapi masih ada alasan lain. Hanya saja dia tak terlalu akrab dengan Mikazuki. Mereka tidak sekelas tapi saling kenal, jadi mereka akan menyapa satu sama lain kalau berpapasan. Tak pernah mereka berdua bisa sedekat ini, apalagi mengobrol, itu hal langka.

"Jalan ini memang sedikit lebih jauh dari pada jalan utama, tapi dengan keramaian disana, waktu untuk sampai di sekolah akan sama saja,"

"Oh,"

"Ayolah, jangan terlalu pelit bicara padaku. Kau pasti ingin bicara banyak padaku kaaan?" Yamanbagiri tersenyum tipis mendengar kata dan nada bicara Mikazuki yang dibuat main-main. Tipis, tapi terlihat oleh Mikazuki yang memang memperhatikan Yamanbagiri. "Wah, pangeran minim ekspresi ini bisa tersenyum juga ya?" Mikazuki tersenyum jahil sambil menyenggol lengan Yamanbagiri.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Yamanbagiri. Tak pernah ada orang yang bisa melihat senyum tipis setipis kertas miliknya. "A-aku tidak tersenyum tau!" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah. "Heeee? Bohong." Tawa jenaka keluar dari mulut Mikazuki, mungkin dia terlalu senang, karena matanya terlihat hampir menutup seluruhnya.

 _'Kurasa ini tak terlalu buruk'_

"Menyebalkan," tipikal seorang tsundere. Dalam hati bilang 'ini tak terlalu buruk' tapi yang keluar dari mulut adalah 'menyebalkan'. Dengan sedikit kesal Yamanbagiri kembali berjalan cepat sambil menyesuaikan dirinya agar kembali ke kondisi normal. Yamanbagiri pun kembali menarik tudung jaketnya sampai menutupi matanya.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Yamanbagiri tak menyukai suasana seperti ini, dia kesal pada Mikazuki, kalau dia yang bicara duluan, suasana mungkin jadi lebih buruk. Sementara itu, Mikazuki merasa bersalah karena membuat Yamanbagiri diam seperti ini. Kalau dia yang memulai pembicaraan bisa makin kesal pemuda pirang disampingnya ini. Ribet, sebut saja mereka begitu, tinggal bicara kok susah.

Yamanbagiri merasa tak ada pilihan lain lagi, _'bodo deh, kalau makin absurd suasananya'_

"Mikazu-"

"Maaf ya, aku kelewatan tadi," nada yang digunakan pemuda beriris heterokromatik tengah kali ini bukan nada jenaka ataupun nada jahil ajaran si bango melainkan nada menyesal. Yamanbagiri semakin bingung, _'aku harus jawab apa? Iya, aku maafkan? Tidak, kau menyebalkan?'_ Kata iya dan tidak sedang berputar di pikirannya. Sepertinya Yamanbagiri sedang memantapkan hati dan jiwanya untuk menjawab pemuda disebelahnya. Please deh, ini bukan pernyataan cinta, tak perlu bingung untuk menjawab, sekali lagi ini bukan pernyataan cinta.

"A-aku memaafkanmu, tapi tetap saja kau itu menyebalkan," Jawaban beraura tsundere kembali keluar. Pemilik manik peridot tua ini tak tahan untuk tidak menarik tudung jaketnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Mikazuki bingung, memangnya memaafkan orang sesulit itu ya? Sampai malu-malu begitu. Yamanbagiri sendiri juga bingung, buat apa kau menundukkan kepala saat memaafkan orang, bahkan Mikazuki saja tidak menunduk saat minta maaf padanya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, toh Yamanbagiri memang selalu ribet kalau berurusan dengan orang lain.

"Kau masih marah padaku ya, Yamanbagiri? Jawabanmu seperti tidak memaafkanku," beneran deh, sepertinya pemuda dengan iris heterokromatik tengah ini kekurangan kadar tau diri. Selama ini, seluruh temannya memanggilnya dengan Kunihiro, bukan langsung Yamanbagiri alias nama kecilnya. "Tak sopan tau, langsung memanggil orang dengan nama kecil mereka. Kau ini gak diajarin tata krama sama orang tuamu ya?" Iris peridot tua itu menatap Mikazuki dengan kesal, terlihat kilatan ekspresi disana.

"Huh? Tadi saat aku minta maaf padamu, kau memanggilku Mikazuki kan? Walau terpotong ucapanku. Lupa?" Nah lo, kalau begini siapa yang tak diajarkan tata krama?

 _Blush_

Darah mulai berkumpul di wajah Yamanbagiri. Iya sih, dia mengakui itu, dia sempat memanggil pemuda disebelahnya ini dengan nama kecilnya walau hanya sampai 'Mikazu' lalu terpotong. _'Bersama dia benar benar tak baik untuk kesehatan jiwaku'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"I-iya sih, tapi kan..."

"Tapi apa?"

"..."

"...?"

"Maaf,"

"Mau bilang maaf saja susah ya? Yah, kurasa tak apa. Lagipula kita lumayan akrab sekarang kan? Aku yakin kau tak pernah mengobrol seperti ini dengan temanmu di kelas," Mikazuki tertawa kecil. Tebakannya tak salah, pemuda Kunihiro ini memang jarang mengobrol dengan temannya. Bahkan tak pernah mengobrol seperti ini, obrolan yang berhasil membuat pemuda Kunihiro ini merasa kesal, malu, blushing, dan lainnya. Tak pernah ada temannya yang berhasil membuat 'pangeran minim ekspresi' ini mengeluarkan kilatan emosi di dalam manik peridot tua itu.

Senyum menghiasi wajah manis Yamanbagiri (jangan katakan langsung, bisa kena sambit pedang kalau itu terjadi). Bukan senyum tipis, melainkan senyum lembut.

"Kurasa kau benar. Sebenarnya kau ini makhluk dari mana sih, berhasil mengobrol denganku sedekat ini?" Kali ini Mikazuki yang dihiasi rona kemerahan. Tawa ringan meluncur keluar dari mulut mereka. "Aku ini makhluk bumi. Kaget ya, aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Kurasa kau harus mulai mengurangi waktu bersama Tsurumaru. Pengaruhnya lumayan buruk untukmu tau,"

"Simpan itu untuk nanti, kita sudah sampai di depan sekolah wahai pangeran yang sudah bisa berekspresi. Bisa- bisa kau jadi terkenal lalu dibuat fansclub baru di sekolah ini kalau mereka melihatmu bahagia begitu," Yamanbagiri meringis mendengarnya.

Memang dia lumayan populer karena wajahnya yang tampan, hanya saja selalu datar sehingga terlihat dingin. Kira-kira miriplah sama Tsurumaru, ganteng, tapi otaknya selalu bekerja tak wajar, apalagi suka buat orang jantungan. Populer, tapi banyak kekurangan, jika mereka memperbaiki kekurangan tersebut, fansclub baru memang bisa bertambah suatu saat.

"Dasar kau ini, yah aku ke kelas dulu, sampai nanti, Mikazuki," memang predikat pangeran minim ekspresi sangat cocok untuknya. Setelah berpisah -Yamanbagiri langsung kabur tanpa menunggu jawaban Mikazuki- senyum di wajahnya pudar, hilang tanpa bekas. Wajah tampannya langsung datar, sudah bakat kali ya?

Mikazuki sweatdrop, memang predikat yang teman-temannya berikan pada Yamanbagiri sangat cocok.

"Haah... padahal aku akan mengajaknya pulang be-"

"WAA! Kaget kan?"

"APA- Haah... ternyata kau," Tsurumaru, si kejutan berjalan datang. _'Kurasa Yamanbagiri benar, tapi dia salah. Pengaruh Tsurumaru bukan lumayan buruk, tapi sangat buruk, apalagi untuk jantung'_ kata Mikazuki dalam hati, sepertinya dia baru menyadarinya.

"Siapa yang mau kau ajak pulang bersama? Hooo, jadi sahabatku ini sudah punya pacar ya?" Nada jahil yang menjengkelkan keluar dari mulut Tsurumaru. Jujur, kalau dia bukan sahabatnya, pasti wajah tampan penuh jenaka itu sudah hancur.

Mikazuki mengambil nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, berusaha bersabar atas tingkah bango yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Bilang sama Yamanbagiri untuk menungguku di kelas sepulang sekolah. Aku ke kelas dulu, jaa na," Pemilik iris heterokromatik tengah itu berlalu, pergi menuju kelasnya. "Hee? Yamanbagiri?" Manik sewarna amber itu melembut, _'Ini baru mengejutkan'_ batinnya sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

Dia sekarang sedang berpikir tentang kejutan apa yang akan dia berikan untuk temannya. Dan setelah sampai di depan kelas serta melihat kelasnya tertutup-

TING! (anggap saja ada lampu imajiner muncul diatas kepala makhluk jahil yang satu ini)

-ide nista langsung memenuhi otaknya. Berhubung pintu dibuka dari luar dengan didorong...

DUAARR

"KAGET KAN?!"

...Tsurumaru pun menendang salah satu pintu sekuat tenaga lalu berteriak kencang. Beruntung pintu itu tak benar-benar tertutup, jika iya, bisa kena kelas hukuman plus ganti rugi pintu.

Kelas langsung riuh, ada yang memaki-makinya( _'awas kau bango, kupanggang kau suatu saat'_ yaitu Hasebe, lalu _'siapkan golok, siapkan bumbu dan kecap, kujadikan semur bango kau nanti'_ yaitu Kasen dan lain-lain) ada yang memujinya -entah siapa, yang jelas dia itu sama nistanya dengan sang bango ( _'wah, ternyata benar-benar kau lakukan, aku berpikir jika pintu kututup maka kau akan menendangnya, ternyata benar, ahahaha'_ jadi ini adalah ide Shishio pada awalnya, seperti itulah kira-kira)

"Whoa, Shishio, kau hebat. Karena idemu aku bisa mengejutkan satu kelas, kurasa kejahilan kita memang terhubung, hahaha," Tsurumaru tertawa lalu meninggalkan Shishio dan berjalan ke meja Yamanbagiri. Tak seperti biasanya -duduk sambil menumpukan kepalanya di tangan kanan, menatap keluar jendela dengan bosan- kali ini Yamanbagiri meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, menatap kedua tangannya yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

 _'Jatuh cinta ya? Semudah itu kah?'_ batin Tsurumaru yang menatap Yamanbagiri dengan heran. "Hey, Kunihiro, Mikazuki memintamu untuk menunggu di kelas sepulang sekolah nanti," pemilik iris peridot tua itu menatap Tsurumaru, mengangkat kepalanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Nada yang Yamanbagiri gunakan tak sedatar biasanya, Tsurumaru bisa merasakan hal itu. "Dia tidak memberi tahuku lebih lanjut," Tsurumaru mengangkat bahu lalu berbalik menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Pelajaran telah berakhir, ketika yang lain membereskan alat tulis dan buku lalu segera pulang, Yamanbagiri hanya duduk diam sambil perlahan memasukkan barang barangnya. "Yamanbagiri, semangat! Aku mendukungmu," Tsurumaru setengah berteriak sambil keluar dari kelas, tentu saja dia menjahili Yamanbagiri dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rona merah sedikit menghiasi wajah pemuda Kunihiro yang kembali menarik tudung jaketnya.

Sekitar 5 menit menunggu, Mikazuki datang.

"Sudah lama?" Yamanbagiri berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya, menatap iris heterokromatik tengah itu dengan penasaran. "Belum, ada apa?" Mikazuki segera berbalik lalu berjalan diikuti Yamanbagiri dibelakangnya. Mereka mulai keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dan Mikazuki kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Err... Belum terlalu sore, kalau kita pergi ke kafe sebentar tidak masalah kan?" Iris heterokromatik tengah itu menatap pemuda bersurai pirang disampingnya penuh harap, walau sedikit dia sembunyikan. "Yah, aku tidak ada tugas untuk hari ini, kurasa tak apa," Yamanbagiri menjawab perlahan sambil menatap ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik, boleh kan?"

"Terserah, aku juga... ingin lebih akrab denganmu," Yamanbagiri mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu. Mikazuki tersenyum dan kembali menatap jalan didepannya. "Dan kurasa ini akan jadi awal yang baik," tambah Yamanbagiri pelan, tapi terdengar oleh Mikazuki yang segera menoleh menatapnya.

Kedua tangan Yamanbagiri kembali menyentuh tudung jaket yang senantiasa terpasang menutupi kepalanya, hanya saja kali ini, dia tidak menariknya agar menutupi wajah, kali ini dia menyingkirkannya, membiarkan cahaya sore matahari menerpa rambut pirangnya.

Iris heterokromatik itu menatapnya lembut, _'ya, ini akan jadi awal yang baik'._

 **FIN**

 **Thanks for Reading This Fanfiction**

Note =

• Manba, Mikazuki, Tsuru, dll yang ada di sekolah itu kelas 2 SMA. Untuk nama sekolahnya terserah readers, aku bingung soalnya.

• Horikawa kelas 2 SMP

• Ceritanya rumah Manba sama Mikazuki itu searah dan ada kafe dekat rumah mereka

• Alasan Manba jalan cepet itu karena dia mau dateng pagi, jadi dia membayangkan ada yang mengejarnya tapi dia gak boleh lari (hanya keisengan semata, tolong maafkan, hehe)

Maafkan keabal-abalan fanfic ini, mohon maklum ya, aku masih baru di fandom ini, juga pairing ini. Maafkan humor garing yang ada di atas, juga romance yang gak kerasa, atau bahasa yang terlalu berlebihan, keOOC-an karakter, kegajean yang terjadi, dan yang lainnya. Kalau readers mau, aku ada niatan bikin sequelnya, dan tolong review supaya aku tau kekuranganku ada dimana, jadi aku bisa perbaiki di fanfic lain yang suatu saat akan kubuat,

Terima kasih (o^w^)o


End file.
